clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
FaQ/Mein Konto
Kann ich mein Dorf löschen? Spieler können ihre Spielkonten nicht löschen. Die Spielserver haben keinen Zugriff auf persönliche oder private Informationen über die Spieler, und Supercell speichert keinerlei sensible Informationen. Solltest du Hilfe mit einem Game Center-Account oder Google+ Konto benötigen, das mit einem nicht länger benötigten Dorf verbunden ist, wende dich bitte an unseren Support. Nenne in deiner Nachricht deinen Nutzernamen, deinen Clannamen, dein Rathaus-Level sowie dein Erfahrungslevel. Ich kann mein Dorf kein zweites Mal verbinden. Die Funktion „Gerät verbinden“ kann pro Dorf nur einmal verwendet werden. Danach ist dein Dorf dauerhaft mit deinem Game Center-Account (auf iOS) oder deinem Google+ Konto (auf Android) verbunden und du kannst diese Konten zur Übertragung deines Dorfes nutzen. Je nach Plattform musst du dich lediglich bei deinem Game Center-Account oder Google+ Konto anmelden, die Einstellungen im Spiel aufrufen und auf „Verbinden“ tippen. Daraufhin solltest du aufgefordert werden, dein Dorf zu laden. Ein anderes Gerät stellt eine Verbindung her Wenn ein Pop-up-Fenster angezeigt wird, das besagt, dass die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde, weil ein anderes Gerät eine Verbindung zu deinem Dorf herstellt, dann greift ein anderes Gerät gleichzeitig auf dein Dorf zu. Bitte überprüfe, ob ein Freund oder Familienangehöriger mit einem Gerät, auf dem dein Dorf geladen ist, auf dein Spiel zugreift. Solltest du diese Meldung weiterhin erhalten und unerwartete Veränderungen in deinem Spiel bemerken, melde dich wieder bei uns. Füge in diesem Fall deiner Nachricht eine detaillierte Beschreibung der Vorfälle in deinem Dorf bei. Eine andere Person spielt mein Spiel! Wenn du in deinem Dorf ungewöhnliche Veränderungen bemerkst, ist es gut möglich, dass ein Freund oder Familienmitglied Zugang zu deinem Gerät hat und dein Konto verwendet hat. Es kann auch sein, dass du dein Dorf auf dem Gerät eines Freundes geladen hast, ohne dich wieder abzumelden. Von anderen Geräten kann nur auf dein Dorf zugegriffen werden, wenn du deine Zugangsdaten für Game Center/Apple-ID oder Google+ an jemand anderen weitergegeben hast. Supercell-Mitarbeiter werden dich nie nach deinem Game Center-Passwort fragen. Gib deine persönlichen Informationen unter keinen Umständen weiter. Nur so kannst du dein Konto vor Missbrauch schützen. So kannst du dein Clash of Clans-Konto schützen: - Versuche nicht, Konten mit anderen Spielern zu tauschen, dein Konto zu verkaufen oder ein anderes Konto zu kaufen. - Gib niemals deine Kontoinformationen preis und bitte auch andere Personen nicht um deren Kontoinformationen. - Versuche nicht, Juwelen von externen Websites zu kaufen. - Melde dich mit deiner Apple-ID, deinem Game Center-Account oder deinem Google+ Konto nicht auf fremden Geräten an. Mein globaler Chat hat die falsche Sprache. Die permanenten lokalen Regionseinstellungen (und auch die Sprache des globalen Chats) basieren bei allen Spielern darauf, wo sie sich zum Zeitpunkt der erstmaligen Erstellung ihres Dorfes befunden haben. Du kannst in den „Lokalen Ranglisten“ im Spiel nachsehen, ob deine Einstellungen korrekt sind. Ist das nicht der Fall, hast du dein Dorf womöglich erstellt, als du im Ausland unterwegs warst. In einigen Fällen besitzen bestimmte Länder oder Sprachgruppen die gleichen Server. Deshalb siehst du möglicherweise im Chat eine andere Sprache, selbst wenn deine Regionseinstellungen richtig sind. Meine Chat-Benachrichtigungen funktionieren nicht. Wenn deine Benachrichtigungen nicht angezeigt werden oder die falsche Anzahl angezeigt wird, kann das damit zusammenhängen, dass du dasselbe Dorf auf zwei unterschiedlichen Geräten spielst. Das kann dazu führen, dass die Benachrichtigungen auf einem Gerät als „gelesen“ betrachtet und deshalb auf dem zweiten Gerät nicht oder anders angezeigt werden. In einigen Fällen hilft es, die Clash-App auf dem Gerät, das du im Moment nicht benutzt, ganz zu schließen. Solltest du jedoch regelmäßig zwischen deinem Telefon und deinem Tablett hin und her wechseln, tritt das Problem möglicherweise weiterhin auf. Welche Funktion hat die Schaltfläche „Stumm“ im globalen Chat? Die Funktion „Stumm“ ermöglicht es Spielern, ihre Chatansicht zu ändern, ohne dass sie andere Spieler melden müssen. Wir hoffen, dass dadurch weniger Spieler andere aus den falschen Gründen melden. Wenn du einen Spieler stummschaltest, kann dieser Spieler deine Nachrichten weiterhin sehen. Beim nächsten Spielstart wird die Liste der stummgeschalteten Spieler zurückgesetzt. Warum wurde ich vom globalen Chat ausgeschlossen? Wir verwenden bei Clash of Clans ein automatisches Meldesystem, um die vielen verschiedenen Chatfenster im Spiel handhaben zu können. Es müssen dich mehrere Nutzer in einem bestimmten Zeitraum melden, bevor du vom Chat ausgeschlossen wirst. Außerdem kann derselbe Spieler dich nicht mehrmals melden. Das bedeutet, dass nicht eine Person allein dafür sorgen kann, dass du aus dem Chat ausgeschlossen wirst. Sämtliche Meldungen stammen von unseren Nutzern, nicht von Mitarbeitern von Clash of Clans. Die Sperre dauert nur 24 Stunden an und du kannst während dieser Zeit ganz normal auf deinem Clan-Chat zugreifen. Wenn du denkst, dass du häufig aufgrund von Rekrutierungsversuchen gemeldet wirst, suche vielleicht in Zukunft auf unserer Clash of Clans-Facebookseite oder im Forum nach neuen Clanmitgliedern. Die Soundeffekte auf meinem Gerät sind anders. Woran liegt das? Während Clash of Clans weiter und weiter wächst und um neue Funktionen und Elemente bereichert wird, verlangt es dem Gerät, auf dem es läuft, auch ein wenig mehr ab.Wir möchten dennoch sicherstellen, dass unsere Clasher mit älteren Geräten das Spiel weiterhin genießen können. Deshalb mussten wir Grafik und Soundeffekte ein wenig anpassen und einige weitere kleine Änderungen im Hintergrund vornehmen. Wir versichern dir, dass das Spiel in sämtlichen anderen Aspekten auf jeder Plattform genau gleich funktioniert. Wie kann ich mein Dorf zurücksetzen? Der Spaß bei Clash of Clans besteht darin, dass man seinem Dorf in guten und in schlechten Zeiten die Treue hält. Das Spiel ist nicht dazu gedacht, dass man aus einer Laune heraus einfach von vorne beginnt. Auf iOS-Geräten kannst du ein neues Dorf nur auf einem neuen Gerät starten. Denke aber daran, dass dein ursprüngliches Dorf weiterhin mit deinem Game Center-Account verbunden ist. Dies kann nicht geändert werden. Auf Android-Geräten musst du die Anwendung neu installieren. Dein vorheriges Dorf wird jedoch dauerhaft mit deinem Google+ Konto verbunden bleiben (falls du die Google+ Anmeldung verwendet hast). Wie melde ich einen anstößigen Spieler? Die Clash-Community besteht hauptsächlich aus freundlichen und respektvollen Spielern, aber wie in jeder großen Community gibt es hier und da auch schwarze Schafe. Sollte dir ein Spieler auffallen, der sich im globalen Chat anstößig verhält, kannst du ihn über das automatisierte Meldetool melden. Tippe dazu auf die entsprechende Nachricht und wähle „Melden“. Sollte sich der anstößige Inhalt an anderer Stelle befinden, sende uns bitte Screenshots von diesem Inhalt UND von der Profilseite des entsprechenden Spielers. Du erreichst uns über die Schaltfläche „Hilfe und Support“ in den Spieleinstellungen. Außerdem hast du die Möglichkeit, beleidigende Ausdrücke im Chat herauszufiltern. Verwende dazu die entsprechende Schaltfläche in den Einstellungen. Google-Warnungen stoppen Wenn Google Play dich auffordert, ein anderes Spiel zu laden, dann ist dein aktuelles Google Play-Konto mit einem anderen Spielstand verbunden (nicht mit dem, der sich auf deinem Gerät befindet). Um diese Aufforderungen zu stoppen, führe einen der folgenden Schritte aus: - Melde dich bei dem richtigen Google Play-Konto an, das mit deinem ursprünglichen Spiel verbunden ist. - Falls du dein Spiel noch nicht mit Google Play verbunden hast: Füge deinem Gerät ein neues Google Play-Konto hinzu. Gehe hierfür zu „Einstellungen“ > „Konten“ > „Konto hinzufügen“ und starte nach dem Hinzufügen des neuen Kontos dein Gerät neu. Vergiss nicht, dein Spiel über die Google Play-Anmeldeschaltfläche mit Google Play zu verbinden. Game Center-Meldungen beenden Wenn Game Center dich immer wieder auffordert, ein anderes Spiel zu laden, ist dein aktueller Game Center-Account mit einem anderen Spielstand verbunden. Um diese Aufforderungen zu stoppen, melde dich bei deinem aktuellen Game Center-Account ab und bei dem richtigen an. Führe hierzu die folgenden Schritte durch: * Rufe die Einstellungen deines Geräts auf. * Gehe zu Game Center. * Melde dich von deinem derzeitigen Konto ab. * Melde dich dann erneut mit deinem eigenen Game Center-Account an. Es kann jeweils nur ein Spielstand mit einem Game Center-Account verbunden werden und diese Verbindung ist dauerhaft. Wenn dein aktueller Spielstand nicht mit einem Game Center-Account verbunden ist, wird er automatisch mit dem nächsten Game Center-Account verbunden, mit dem du dich anmeldest (wenn dieser Account noch mit keinem anderen Spiel verbunden ist). Achtung: Wenn dein Spiel nicht mit einem Game Center-Account verbunden ist, kann es bei Verlust nicht auf einem anderen Gerät wiederhergestellt werden. Wenn diese Vorgehensweise nicht funktioniert und dein Game Center-Account mit einem anderen Spiel verbunden zu sein scheint, kontaktiere uns bitte. Wir werden unser Bestes tun, um dir zu helfen. Sichere deinen Spielstand mit Game Center! Verbinde dein Spiel mit Game Center, damit dein Spielstand sicher ist. Bei Game Center handelt es sich um eine App, die auf deinem iOS-Gerät vorinstalliert ist und automatisch Spielfortschritte sichert. Damit kannst du außerdem von mehreren Geräten aus auf deine Spielstanddaten zugreifen. Wichtig: Game Center unterstützt nur einen Spielstand pro Account. Solltest du versuchen, mehr als einen Spielstand auf deinem Game Center-Account zu speichern, wird es zu einem Datenverlust kommen. Führe die folgenden Schritte aus, um die Game Center-Verbindung herzustellen: # Rufe die Geräteeinstellungen auf, suche dort nach Game Center und wähle den Eintrag aus. # Tippe auf deine Apple-ID. # Wenn du bereits über ein Konto verfügst, melde dich an. Solltest du noch kein Konto haben, erstelle eine Apple-ID. # Starte dann Game Center von deinem Home-Bildschirm aus. # Suche nach dem Symbol des Spiels und wähle es aus, um das Spiel von Game Center aus zu starten. Nachdem das Spiel geladen wurde, solltest du mit folgender Nachricht begrüßt werden: „Willkommen zurück _______“ (mit deinem Namen an der Leerstelle). Speichere deinen Fortschritt mit Google Play! Sichere deine Spielfortschritte mit Google Play! Hinweis: Google Play unterstützt nur ein Spiel pro Konto. Wenn jemand anderes ein neues Spiel auf deinem Gerät starten möchte, muss er dieses neue Spiel über ein separates Google Play-Konto speichern. Achtung: Wenn du dasselbe Google Play-Konto für mehr als einen Benutzer verwendest, wird es zu einem Datenverlust kommen. Führe die folgenden Schritte durch, um dein Spiel mit Google Play zu verbinden: * Öffne die Google Play-App auf deinem Gerät. * Melde dich an. * Öffne das Spiel und gehe zu den Spieleinstellungen. * Tippe auf die Google Play-Anmeldeschaltfläche, um dein Spiel mit Google Play zu verbinden. Dein Spiel wird jetzt automatisch gesichert. Wie kann ich Push-Benachrichtigungen deaktivieren? Führe bitte die folgenden Schritte durch, um die Push-Benachrichtigungen auf deinem Gerät zu deaktivieren: - Rufe die Einstellungen deines Geräts auf. - Wähle „Mitteilungen“ aus. - Wähle das Spiel aus der Liste deiner Apps aus und konfiguriere dort die Mitteilungen. Hier kannst du auch unterschiedlichen Einstellungen wählen und nach Bedarf festlegen, welche Mitteilungen du erhalten möchtest und welche nicht. Viel Spaß beim Aussuchen und beim Spielen. Kann ich Konten kaufen, verkaufen oder teilen? Das Verkaufen, Kaufen, Teilen oder Weitergeben von Konten an andere Spieler verstößt gegen unsere Geschäftsbedingungen. Mehr dazu findest du unter: http://supercell.com/en/terms-of-service/de/. Wir können die Sicherheit von Konten nicht garantieren, wenn sie von einem Spieler an einen anderen weitergegeben wurden. Aus diesem Grund behalten wir uns das Recht vor, ohne das ausdrückliche Einverständnis von Supercell weitergegebene Konten zu sperren. Leute, die Konten verkaufen, sind oftmals nicht, was sie zu sein scheinen. Sie handeln mit gestohlenen Kreditkarten und Konten und versuchen so, gutgläubige Spieler zu hintergehen. Hilf dabei, diesem Vorgehen ein Ende zu bereiten, und versuche nicht, dein Konto zu verkaufen. Solltest du vom Verkauf eines Kontos erfahren, melde es bitte. Gib deine Anmeldedaten an niemanden weiter! WICHTIG: Schütze dein Konto vor Betrügern und Verbrechern! Sogenannte „Hacks“ sind nur möglich, wenn jemand Zugang zu deinen persönlichen Anmeldeinformationen erhält. Deshalb musst du deine Daten geheim halten. Wenn du diese drei Regeln befolgst, musst du dir um dein Konto keine Sorgen machen: # Teile deine Game Center- oder Google Play-ID und dein Passwort niemandem mit – auch nicht uns. Supercell-Mitarbeiter werden dich NIE nach deinen Anmeldedaten fragen. # Vermeide es, dich auf einem fremden Gerät bei deinem Konto anzumelden. Sollte dies unbedingt nötig sein, denk daran, dich am Ende auch wieder abzumelden. # Kaufe Spielwährung ausschließlich im Ingame-Shop. Online-Shops, die Spielwährung zu vergünstigten Preisen anbieten, handeln mit gestohlenen Kreditkarteninformationen und gestohlenen Konten. Werden Supercell-Mitarbeiter mich nach meinem Passwort fragen? Supercell-Mitarbeiter werden dich nie nach deinen Anmeldedaten oder nach deinem Passwort fragen. Bitte gib deine Passwörter für Game Center, Google Play oder Facebook und andere persönliche Informationen nie und unter keinen Umständen an jemand anderen weiter. Ansonsten könntest du deine Konten gefährden. Solltest du verdächtige E-Mails bezüglich deines Spiels oder entsprechender Konten erhalten, melde bitte den fraglichen Spieler. Wir werden unser Bestes tun, um dir zu helfen. So überträgst du dein Spiel auf ein anderes Gerät Wenn du dein Konto auf ein anderes Gerät übertragen möchtest, befolge die Schritte für dein Betriebssystem: iOS – iOS (iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch) # Vergewissere dich, dass dein Spiel mit einem Game Center-Account verbunden ist. # Melde dich dann auf deinem anderen iOS-Gerät bei demselben Game Center-Account an. # Nachdem du das Spiel auf deinem anderen Gerät gestartet hast, wirst du zum Laden deines gesicherten Spiels aufgefordert. Android – Android # Vergewissere dich, dass dein Spiel mit Google Play verbunden ist. # Füge dann dasselbe Google Play-Konto zu den Einstellungen deines anderen Geräts hinzu („Benutzer“ > „Neuer Benutzer“). # Starte das Spiel, tippe auf „Bei Google Play anmelden“ und wähle deine E-Mail-Adresse aus. Es öffnet sich ein Fenster, das die Übertragung bestätigt. iOS – Android oder umgekehrt # Vergewissere dich zunächst, dass das Spiel auf beiden Geräten installiert ist und du beide Geräte zur Hand hast. # Verwende die Funktion „Gerät verbinden“ in den Spieleinstellungen. Tippe dann auf beiden Geräten auf „Ein Gerät verbinden“. # Folge den Anweisungen auf dem Bildschirm, um die Übertragung abzuschließen. WICHTIG: Diese Funktion kann nicht erneut genutzt werden. Nachdem du die Funktion „Ein Gerät verbinden“ verwendet hast, ist dein Spiel mit Game Center und Google Play verbunden. Du kannst diese Dienste nutzen, um dein Spiel mit weiteren Geräten zu verbinden. Warum werden manche Wörter im Chat als Sterne angezeigt? Clash of Clans verfügt über einen Schimpfwortfilter, der die Verwendung beleidigender oder vulgärer Worte in Dörfer- oder Clannamen verhindert. Dabei werden in einem Namen Wörter oder Buchstaben, die als beleidigend aufgefasst werden könnten, durch Sterne ersetzt. Diese Funktion ist uns sehr wichtig, denn wir möchten, dass sich niemand bei Clash of Clans beleidigt fühlt. In einigen Fällen ist der Schimpfwortfilter etwas übereifrig und ersetzt sogar ganz unschuldige Begriffe durch Sterne. Bitte hab noch ein wenig Geduld. Wir arbeiten an der Verbesserung des Filters. Der Play Store lädt nicht oder lädt das Spiel nicht herunter! Wenn der Play Google Play Store nicht lädt oder dort das Spiel nicht heruntergeladen wird, probiere bitte diese Tipps zur Fehlerbehebung aus der Google-Hilfe! Kategorie:Unterseiten Kategorie:Hilfe zum Spiel Kategorie:FaQ